Nothing to Everything
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: AU Harry Potter is just a normal boy who gets accepted with a scholarship to Hogwarts academy. He is kind of nerdy, very modest, and thinks of himself as nothing. That's until a certain blonde we all know an love teaches him that he is worth something. YAOI! BOY X BOY! #YOUHAVEBEENWARNED Draco x Harry Fanfic maybe lemon, definitely fluff rated M just incase...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy people long time no see! Sorry ive been super busy with school and stuff but ive found some time to create this new little story, I hope you like it!**

Nothing. The single word is all my worth. Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing to anyone in this world. No one could ever give a shit about me. Hell, my own Aunt and Uncle hate my guts. They're stuck with me because my parents died in a car accident. They're sending me away to a private boarding school because they are tired of being reminded of my existence every single day. I don't know if I'm a painful reminder of my parents or if I'm just a nuisance brought into their lives by force; maybe that's why I'm going to Hogwarts Academy. Never mind my thoughts, they mean nothing to everyone around me.

"Harry Potter?" A tall guff looking fellow called out at me. He waved as he spotted me and walked in my direction. He was even taller up close. He towered over me as he smiled, "Harry Potter right?"

"Yes sir, that's me." I tried to be as polite as I could.

"Oh please, call me Hagrid. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." We shook hands as his smile widened. He seemed to be a very friendly fellow, even for a big guy. "Well we have to ride this train to get to Hogwarts Academy, come along."

I followed him to a very large train and I saw that there were people my age boarding it as well. Hagrid took notice of my questioning look and answered my unspoken question, "No Hogwarts school year hasn't started yet, public schools just started yearly this year. Your first real school day starts Monday. Everything else can be explained at school, now hurry up, you have to catch the train."

I grabbed my very few personal items and boarded the train, saying goodbye to Hagrid who assured me that he would be at the school by the time the train makes it there. It took me a bit but I found an empty cabin inside the train and sat down in it. I put my luggage above me and brought out a book to read while waiting for the train to take us to the academy.

"Hey is this seat open?" A red haired boy asked. He pointed at the seat in front of me. I shook my head and he smiled. "May I take it?" Nodding, red haired boy smiled and sat down. "I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley if you must know my full name. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"You're _the_ Harry Potter?!" Ron exclaimed as if I was a celebrity, but I certainly am not a celebrity because I am nothing.

"I'm just Harry Potter. Maybe you have me confused with someone else, although I don't know anyone else of that name…" I shrugged.

"Oh 'scuse me, I just meant that you're the new transfer student everyone is talking about." The red haired boy said, as if it meant anything to me.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain further please?" I asked, tilting my head to the right slightly in confusion.

"Oh sorry, yeah of course I'll explain." He scooted up onto the edge of the seat, "What I meant was that it's hard to get into this school as a transfer if you didn't start out at the school. We have a middle school that you start out in 6th grade. After 9th grade you go to the High School, where we are headed to now. You're in your first year of high school like me right?"

"Yes I am."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and end up in the same wing." Ron smiled.

"Maybe." I smiled back, maybe Ron and I can become friends. "So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well you already know my name, I have five older brothers and a younger sister. Two of my older brothers are twins. Three of my brothers should be on the train somewhere. Percy, the third oldest, is probably in the prefect part of the train with other prefects. George and Fred are probably scheming something or causing mischief. Those two are the twins, they're older than me. Then my oldest brother William, we call him Bill, has already graduated along Charlie who graduated a couple years ago. Percy Graduates this year. Then there is Ginny, she's okay for a sister. How about you, what's your family like?" Ron asked.

"I don't really have a family. My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby, I live with my Aunt and Uncle who have my cousin Dudley, and I'm an only child."

"Wow okay. Well we're almost at the school, lets change into the school uniform."

We went into the changing rooms on the train and put on the school uniform of black slacks, white button down shirt, and a black jacket with the school's insignia on it. Your dorm room is already picked out along with the house you're assigned to, what I learned listening to conversations.

Soon we arrived at the very large school. It was quite the sight for first years like myself. On the platform I saw Hagrid, who was waving at the train as it slowly pulled up to a stop.

Grabbing our luggage we all filed out of the train. "First Years over here!" Hagrid called out, "Leave your luggage next to the train!"

Everyone did as they were told and gathered around the big man. It was a large first year class. All other students who weren't first years walked past and into the building. As soon as the platform was cleared of everyone except first years and Hagrid, we all followed Hagrid into the building. He led us to a large room with one other person.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Academy, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach English. I am also the head of the Gryffindor house, so if you're in Gryffindor and have any questions please report to me. The other heads of the houses should be here shortly, and when they get here we can start the sorting." She smiled slightly, obviously trying to reassure the first years.

Just then a man with longish greasy black hair strolled in through the doors followed by two people, a short stubbly man and an older woman, as his robe bellowed beneath him.

"Ah, here they are now. Fellow Heads of Houses please, introduce yourselves." Mrs. McGonagall said.

"I am professor Snape, I am the head of the Slytherin house." The tall greasy haired guy said.

"I am professor Sprout, I am the head of Hufflepuff, pleased to meet you." The older woman smiled warmly at the first years while Snape just scowled, I knew instantly that I wouldn't like him.

"I am Professor Flitwick, I am the head of Ravenclaw." The shortest man in the room said.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape explained the rules, and how to behave on campus. Then we each were sorted into the four categories. Ron and I both got Gryffindor, what luck. We all were escorted to the back side of the school past the courtyard to where four separate large buildings were hidden by the enormous castle of a school. McGonagall took us to the first building on the right, the Gryffindor house was full of red and gold, fascinating really. When we went inside there was a burst of energy as other students welcomed us into their home. Professor McGonagall turned us over to the prefects. Percy led us up to the boy side of the dorm/house and showed us each where our rooms were. Luckily we even had a little name tag on the door to make sure no one took the wrong room. Ron was in the same hall, same side, and was just a few doors down from me.

Opening the door to my room I noticed how large it was. I had my own bathroom, a large bed, and there was a dresser. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it. The dresser faced my bed and I had a desk underneath a window that overlooked the courtyard and other houses. Across from us was the Slytherin house. Next to the Slytherin's were Hufflepuffs, and next to us were the Ravenclaw. I opened the window and let the fresh air fill my room. Turning back I realized that it was all mine. About 10 times more than what I owned at home, my little room under the stair case. I put my regular clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I opened the top two drawers and was surprised to find them filled with school clothes. In the top two tiny drawers I found ties and socks. The other two tiny drawers I put my underwear and some more recreational clothes on. After taking care of all of my belongings I laid down on top of the large, soft, comfy bed. We have weekends off so I am allowed to sleep in tomorrow. In the morning we have a breakfast served here, the cafeteria is in the school building. I'll just go see tomorrow with Ron. Slowly I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

 **okie dokie guys let me know, please review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

Harry's pov.

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"Hello?" I called out. I'm not used to people knocking, usually my aunt or uncle would just barge in, not caring about my privacy. I had already showered and dressed in my normal everyday clothes, dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"It's me, Ron, may I come in?" Ron asked from behind my front door.

"Yeah sure, it's open." I called back. I was sorting through my dresser, making my new school clothes fit in an order that I liked. Tops in one drawer and bottoms in a different drawer.

Ron walked in and whistled. "Wow, you're room is super clean, and kind of barren. Don't you own like anything in here?"

"The clothes I'm wearing…?" I said confused. What was he getting at? I know I don't own much but it's not my fault, I'm used to a stairs closet as a room.

"Don't you own anything else? My room is a complete mess." Ron stated.

"My Aunt and Uncle don't exactly like me, but they're the only family I have that I know of. So I don't own many things." I looked down, kind of embarrassed. I'm nothing to them, nothing to anyone, so why would I have a lot of stuff.

"Well my friend, when we go to Hogsmead then we will shop and make you look fantastic! We will indulge you in the riches of being manly and owning things!" Ron exclaimed as if it was a conquest. He also called me friend. No one has ever called me friend. Dudley was a bully since birth and because we are related no one would even attempt to become friends with me. But now, I guess, I have a friend.

"Sure okay…" I explored my dresser some more and found a shit ton of money in a small pouch. It was balled up in a large wad. There was about 1,000 dollars in it. Where the hell did all this money come from? There was a note in it that was addressed to me. So I guess it's mine. I'll just take it because it's obviously for me.

"Hey lets go eat breakfast!" Ron said with his usual energy.

"Okay let's go." I put the money back in the drawer.

We walked out of my room and down the stairs. Walking outside of the building I saw a group of Slytherin's emerge as well. We walked down the path, the Slytherin group slightly behind us, and into the school. I noticed that they were heading to the cafeteria as well. When I glanced back at the group I noticed the ring leader, a blonde boy with steely eyes. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though his eyes told a different story. While his face was smiling, his eyes screamed of pain, hatred, annoyance, and boredom. I was once told that eyes are the gateway to ones' soul. I quickly turned back around, it's none of my business. Besides, I am nothing to him. Nothing I say or do will change how I am nothing to everyone except Ron, my only friend.

We walked into the cafeteria to see some girls picking on a brown haired girl. The mean looking girls looked like they were from Slytherin, while the girl being picked on looked like she was from Gryffindor. The Slytherin girls were throwing taunts left and right, belittling her, but the Gryffindor looked as if what they were saying had no effect on her. Her posture, leaning on one side with a hand on her hip, indicated that she could care less about what they were saying, but her eyes told me that every insult they flung at her hurt; but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"Hey where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Sorry to take you away from your Slytherin friends but we need to talk." I smiled at her, taking her away from the dumbfounded Slytherin girls.

"Yeah, sorry ladies." Ron shrugged, walking away with us.

Those mean girls soon left and the Gryffindor girl sat and ate lunch with us.

"I didn't need help back there." She said defiantly.

"You're welcome! You don't have to be rude." Ron said, munching messily on eggs and bacon.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you too." I said, not really caring what she thought about me saving her. I only did it because I hate to see others be bullied. God knows how often I was bullied.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the pleasure is mine." She finally smiled. "Sorry for being rude, it's just you never know what's going on in a guy's brain. I hope we can become good friends."

"My name is Ron Weasely, just in case you forgot I was here." Ron said, a little hurt.

We all ate and finished up our breakfast, heading to the courtyard to further acquaint ourselves with each other. We passed by the earlier group of Slytherin's on our way out, my eyes couldn't help but to wash over the blonde boy again. My eyes were just glued on how blonde his hair was, and how steely grey his eyes were, up closer I could see that there were white flecks in them. It was almost beautiful. But I passed by, not saying a word, and they didn't say a word to us.

"So, boys, why did you 'save' me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I hate to see or watch people be bullied. Though you look like you can handle it, I just wanted to help." I said, sitting next to Ron on a bench. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bench next to me.

"He's the one who helped, I just brought him to the cafeteria." Ron admitted.

"Well thanks. Maybe we can become friends?" She asked shyly, pushing some curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Sure." I smiled. Now I have two friends! Transferring to this academy couldn't get any better.

Hermione smiled, and so did Ron, as we did a group hug. It was kind of awkward but it was warm and nice. No one's ever hugged me before. I'm used to disgusted looks in my direction, not smiles and happy faces.

"Well I've got to go finish cleaning my room so-"

"Dude your room is spotless!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can I come? I've no other friends here." Hermione asked.

"Sure, you both can if you want…" I am so not used to people wanting to be around me…

We all got up and walked back to the Gryffindor house and up to my room. Hermione sat at my desk while Ron laid on my bed. We all chatted about likes, dislikes, friends, family, and other things that just made us become closer friends.

* * *

 **ok guys. I've been active on here more recently because im accepting beta requests. Also I've been putting up more chapters of different stories that I haven't finished yet. I am working on finishing then soon so please, be patient with me... love you all! Also please review, it helps me know that people are reading this and the people actually do want to read. Review and Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me my friends, I am willing to bet that at least half of you just played Adele's Hello song in their heads just now. Anyway we aren't here to talk about music, we are here to read a Drarry fanfic, so lets get to it.**

"Welcome to your first day of school. As all of you should know, I am Professor McGonagall. In this class you will learn the English language. First years you should be past English 1 already. We will be in English 2, we will read the _Crucible, Of Mice and Men_ , and _A Raisin in the Sun_. I trust that each of you have a copy of _The Crucible_ in front of you. Anyone who doesn't speak now or you won't get one." Professor McGonagall paced about the front of the room, her gaze steady over the class. She stopped in the middle and turned towards us, "Okay, let's begin shall we?"

Professor McGonagall didn't have us start reading the books, instead we all just introduced ourselves and talked about what she expected from us for the _Crucible_. Our next class was Science with Professor Snape.

In this class the Gryffindor and the Slytherin's combined. Off the bat I knew that Snape didn't like me; we talked about ourselves, his expectations, and he gave us books, but through all of it whenever he looked at me or if I talked he would have the smallest of sneers plastered to his face. The only bright side is that I'm with my friends and I learned what the blonde's name is; Draco Malfoy. Though to him, my name most likely is forgotten, probably means nothing to him.

Professor Sprout taught Biology and Professor Flitwick taught English 3. We'd have them after the end of the semester. Our classes are 80 minutes long, and we have 5 classes throughout the day. So about half of the year we will switch classes.

The rest of my classes I don't really care to remember. After Snape's class we go eat lunch. All houses filled the room as the different houses sat at their designated table.

"Hey you're Harry Potter aren't ya?" A red head asked as he sat down in front of Hermione, Ron and me. A guy who looked like his twin sat down next to him.

"Yes George, it's Harry Potter." Ron answered though the food he was chewing.

"I'm Fred!" The red head said defensively.

"Sorry Fred, it's hard to tell the two of you apart." Turning towards me Ron said, "These are my twin brothers I was telling you about. Meet Fred and George, the mischievious ones of the family." Ron continued to munch on his sandwich while Hermione studied, for whatever reason she was studying I have no idea.

"So both you and Hermione here are transfer students this year. How on earth did you make it to this school?" Fred, or George, asked, wide eyed.

"I'm exceptionally smart." Hermione answered, not even looking up from her book.

"Got lucky I suppose." I smiled and shrugged. Dipping my spoon in the broccoli cheddar soup I grabbed.

"Well you're a shy one. Or probably just modest." The twins said together.

Soon afterwards we left the cafeteria to our next class, Professor Binns History. Unfortunately this boring old man's the only History teacher. After History we have some other class that isn't important. After that class we go to our dorms, change into regular clothes, and then are allowed to walk around campus until dinner. Hermione, Ron, and I enjoyed eating dinner together. We talked about the classes we had and about how hard we think the teachers will be. After dinner we are allowed to walk around campus until 9; then, we are supposed to be back in our house by 10. Whatever time we want to go to bed is up to us though. Either way breakfast begins at 7. Classes begin at 8.

After dinner I decided to take a stroll through the grounds gardens while Hermione studied and Ron, well Ron was doing something. I don't know why but Ron did not want to go and walk outside with me.

When I arrived at the gardens I walked next to the rose covered hedges, stopping every now and then to smell the roses. That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone. Sitting on a bench in the circle of flowers I waited for whoever was in here with me to show themselves.

"You're name is Harry Potter isn't it?" The blonde boy appeared from behind a grassy hedge.

Instantly I felt heat rising to my face as Draco Malfoy strutted up to and sat down next to me. Thankfully it was a bit chilly and I didn't wear a jacket. "Yeah." I gave him a small smile, scooting away from him slightly. "You're Draco Malfoy right?" I asked, feigning ignorance of his name. I could feel my heart picking up with speed. It was thumping so loudly and painfully in my chest that I was almost sure Draco could hear it.

"Yes," He smiled at me. It was a beautiful smile, "I'm surprised you remember my name." This time I could see his cheeks getting redder. Maybe it's just the chilly fall weather getting to him.

"Well we do have Professor Snape at the same time. Your name is unique and sticks out…" What the hell am I rambling about? I better shut up before I say something even more stupid. "Honestly I'm surprised you remembered my name. It doesn't really stand out." I chuckled but Draco didn't. _Great_ , my _first_ conversation with the guy and I _ramble_ like an idiot and _blush_ like there's no tomorrow. "Well I'm no good when it comes to science. So this science class with Snape is probably not going to end well for me."

"But aren't you the only boy to transfer to this school this year? You have to be somewhat intelligent to get into this school without first starting here." Draco said in disbelief. His eyes sparkled with wonder and the white in his eyes seemed to be shining brightly.

"Well, that's what everyone says. Honestly I don't think of myself as that bright. Hermione is smarter than me. I think I just got lucky." Draco mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Huh?" His face said 'OMG NO YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE HEARD THAT!' he sniffed, "Oh. Nothing. I didn't say anything." His eyes glanced side to side and then settled on his shoes.

We sat there like that, on opposite sides of the bench. In silence. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward. It was pleasant.

Finally I stood up. It's getting colder by the minute and its 9:38. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, let me walk out with you." Draco said, standing up as well.

So we walked passed the blossomed evergreens and out of the garden together. Walking up the walkway we stopped where the stones split. Separating the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's.

"See you tomorrow." We said at the same time. This time actually chuckling together. Then we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Okie dokie guys please review if you could please! I enjoy reading them and seeing what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys what's up? I'm sure you're wondering what's next so here it is! Please enjoy.**

Harry's pov.

I decided not to tell Hermione and Ron about Draco and myself chatting in the garden last night. It's probably a onetime thing. I have probably gone back to non-existent to him by now. Eating my porridge I listened to Ron while he talked about a video game he started playing last night in my absence. Hermione was also listening, I was surprised that she wasn't ignoring him like usual.

"So after I finally finished the stage, as relieved as I was, I had to go to bed. I can't wait to go back to the dorms tonight and try to finish the damn game." Ron grinned from ear to ear. "Maybe you can join and help me Harry."

"No thanks, video games aren't really my thing." I sighed. While playing video games would be okay, reading is fun. Besides, I'm going back to the garden tonight and I'm going to relax and read a book. I might study like Hermione though, I have to be able to keep the scholarship that I somehow had gotten.

Somehow, after breakfast, English with Professor McGonagall went by fast. Soon we found ourselves in Snape's Science class with the Slytherin's.

"Alright, I'm going to pair a Slytherin up with a Gryffindor at random. I've written all the Gryffindor's names on a slither of paper, the Slytherin's will reach in the stained glass bowl and pick one." Snape explained. "Okay, no cheating." Snape held the bowl above the heads of the Slytherin's and walked around the Slytherin half of the room. After all the pieces of paper was distributed he stopped at the front of the class room. "Okay, now announce who your partner is and then have them join you or vice versa. The instructions on today's lab is on the board, if you need any help please ask either each other or myself. Get to work."

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice said as they tapped my shoulder. Turning around I saw the blonde, Draco, and my heart skipped two beats.

"Hi Draco." He smiled at me so I smiled back. Okay maybe it isn't what I thought, I guess I'm worth something to him.

"Well let's get to work shall we?" Draco's grin became even wider. My heart skipped another beat. Why is my heart doing so many acrobatic work around him?

The lab was done with ease. Draco and I were the first ones done. Draco is really good with this science stuff.

"Well that was quick and easy. So, we have extra time…. What do you want to talk about?" Draco asked, his eyes filled with wonder.

"I don't know… anything is fine with me." I shrugged, trying to ignore the loud thumping in my chest.

"Well how about last night? I enjoyed our little chat, how about you?" Draco asked.

"Well, I enjoyed it as well. I'm still surprised that you know my name." We chuckled softly at my poor excuse of a joke.

"Are you going to head to the gardens again soon?" Draco pondered.

"Actually yes, tonight. The gardens seem like a relaxing place, I was planning on reading there after dinner tonight."

"Is it okay if I join you?" Draco cautiously asked. His cheeks were a bit rosy but I think it was because of all the work he put in into the science project.

"Yeah of course, but don't you have friends to talk to?" I said. I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"Well yeah, but I like my evenings relaxing. Being with you after dinner relaxing is fun, well I thought it was last night." Draco seemed concerned, even scared at my comment.

"Well I plan on being in the garden's after dinner every night so if you do want to relax with me then you can." I looked away from his beautiful eyes and sideways smiled at him. I don't know why I told him that either.

"Okay!" Draco seemed to brighten up.

After dinner I grabbed a book and headed to the garden. Again it was filled with beautiful flowers. I sat on the bench where Draco and I first had a conversation with each other. I started reading, having one ear open to the elements and the other had music blasting in my ear. Soon after Draco walked in and sat down next to me. He too was carrying a book and a phone with ear buds.

"Hey." Draco said sitting down.

"Hey." I smiled, taking an ear bud out of my ear.

"Hey you have a phone? Uh do you want my number?" Draco asked, suddenly spotting my old IPhone 5 that I had bought with my own hard earned money. Luckily my aunt and uncle decided to let me onto their bill since I had bought my own phone.

"Uh sure…" I opened the phone up and gave it to him to put his number in.

"I already texted myself so here." Draco smiled, his cheeks slightly red, as he handed my phone back to me. "You can text me anytime!"

"Okay sure." I glanced down and saw that he put his name in a Draco and that he texted himself hey. "And you can text me whenever as well."

"Sweet." Draco's smile widened.

So we sat there and read our books, our backs against each other. It was pure bliss. Before we knew it, it was time to head to the dorm rooms.

"See you tomorrow, after dinner again?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely." I smiled.

"I'll probably text you later, sometimes I find it hard to sleep at night."

"Okay that's cool. I'll probably be awake, so go on ahead. See you tomorrow." I smiled, turning around.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." Draco smiled and turned around as well. Then we both went in to our separate houses.

I went up to my dorm room and put on my PJ's. I read my book a little longer. Hermione and Ron were already in their rooms. About midnight I checked my phone. My heart seemed to stop for a moment in time. Draco had texted me. Our conversation went like this.

 _Heyyy, you still awake?_

Yea, what's up?

 _Nothing, just wondered you were still up_.

Yep I am.

 _So how is everything on Gryffindor's side?_

Pretty good. It's quiet… I'm pretty sure that everyone is asleep.

 _Cool. Yea I'm bored out of my mind. It's quiet over here too._

I hate the quiet.

 _Why?_

Idk, it's just you can be alone with your thoughts and sometimes your thoughts can be scary.

 _True..._

Yeah… OMG Its almost 2 in the morning! I have to go to sleep! Sorry…

 _You're fine, I can't believe the time either, lol, good night!_

Night, c u later

Putting my phone on the charger, I laid down in bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **So incase anyone couldn't figure it out, the normal underlined text was Harry texting Draco. The slanted underlined text was Draco texting Harry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, there still isn't any comments soooo, I'll update when I get 2 comments. It's not a hard goal... even people who don't have accounts here can comment so please do! Anyway on with the story.**

Harry's Pov.

"Hey Harry, You left your door unlocked." Ron said.

Blinking through blurry eyes I could barely see him. After rubbing my eyes I put on my glasses. "Oops I guess. I've got nothing valuable so I guess its fine.

"Eh that's what you think. I'm sure there is someone with less stuff than you who is more than willing to come in here and rob it clean, although it's already super clean…."

 _Knock knock_

"Come in."

"You're not even gonna ask who it is?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Hey Guys." Hermione walked in and smiled.

"It's just Hermione. I don't think anyone except you two care about where my dorm room is."

"It's almost like you don't care about your safety." Ron shook his head, not truly realizing the truth behind his statement. I don't care about my safety, I am nothing to be concerned about, nobody except them care about me.

"okay, okay, I'll take better care of myself." I smiled, relieving my friends.

 _Knock Knock_

"Umm, come in?" Who else is here? Ron and Hermione turned to the door surprised.

"Hey Harry," Percy, Ron's older brother, said, "There is someone downstairs who wants to see you. Just some guys from the swim team. Be sure to get dressed and meet them as soon as possible please. Thank you." Then he left, closing the door behind himself.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and went into my bathroom to change. After changing I went to the common floor and saw some Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaws, and a few Gryffindor's as well.

"Are you the guys who are looking for me?" I asked, approaching the group.

"Yes we are, are you Harry Potter?" One of the older guys answered.

"Okay…. What do you want?"

"For you to join the swim team." A younger than the first guys said.

"Draco Malfoy said that you might be interested in swimming. He's on the team and he is the one who suggested that we ask you to join." The first guy said.

I contemplated it and then nodded. Why not? The boys cheered and then handed me the necessary paperwork and then left. Well, on the bright side, I can see Draco more.

I walked back to my dorm room where I found Hermione and Ron talking and sitting on my bed.

"Hey, how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Okay… they asked me to join the swim team." I half-smiled, "I accepted and now I have to fill out some paper work. The season starts in a few months after the girls swim team ends."

"Wow that's cool." Hermione smiled.

"Do you swim well?" Ron asked.

"Well I would think I do…" I recalled memories of Dudley and friends trying to drown me and then me swimming as fast as I could away from them. It's happened multiple times and every time I get farther away faster. "I believe I can swim well enough to be on a team, though I have no clue as to what the rules are."

"I guess that's something you're going to have to learn." Ron shrugged. Ron and Hermione got off my bed and both sat on the floor. I joined them.

"I have a few books about swimming if you'd like to read them." Hermione offered.

"That would be helpful. Anyway want to go eat lunch?" I asked, listening to my stomach growl.

Hermione nodded while Ron said, "Yeah lets go."

We got up and they walked out my door while I grabbed my phone. There was a text from Draco.

 _Did you accept?_

 _Yes I did, Thanks for inviting me. I hope we have a lot of fun._

 _I hope so… I didn't know if you could swim or not._

 _Yea I can swim a bit. Anyway I am heading to lunch with Ron and Hermione._

 _Cool, I'm actually already there eating with my friends._

 _Cool, well see you in a minute then. Have fun with your friends._

 _I only ever have fun with u._

My heart decided to stop working for the 100th time since Draco has been texting me. What's that supposed to mean? I'm probably reading too much into this statement. There is no way that Draco likes me romantically. He's too cool. Besides, I can't possibly be thinking this…. It's not like I am romantically interested in him. I am nothing. I will forever be nothing. As soon as we graduate or if we don't have a class together he will forget about me and have my number deleted from his phone.

Umm ok… well I have fun with you too. You brighten up my day sometimes. See you soon.

I turned off my phone, praying that he didn't see that text as somewhat flirtatious. We walked through the cafeteria doors and Draco was there with his friends. He was on his phone while the rest of them were laughing at something Pansy said. My phone buzzed in my pocket after he looked up from his phone and saw me. He smiled and nodded, which I returned. Hermione, Ron and I sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate some food along with other Gryffindors. I glanced at my phone and he sent a smiley face.

"You know what Harry? I think there is someone who fancies you." Hermione said. She took a sip of her water and coughed.

"I think you're sick and you don't know what you're saying. There is no way that someone fancies me." I said in disbelief.

"Who're talking about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Stuffing himself like usually.

"I'm just saying, the past couple of days I've seen the way the person I'm talking about has been looking at you. I truly believe that they like you… and that you like them…" She added cautiously. She must be talking about Draco… The past couple of weeks we've been meeting up at the garden after dinner. It's been about a month and a half since we made an unspoken promise to meet up there. I mean we do talk about ourselves and sometimes get a little personal… but it's no more than what I tell Hermione and Ron. I just think of us as good friends. A good friend who I have strong feelings for…. But I don't have enough experience with this kind of feeling to call it love…

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…. But good luck with finding out if that person actually likes me or not. Or if you're just going crazy." I joked. Playing it off.

"Oh trust me, I'm not going crazy. I _will_ find out if the person I think likes you actually does like you." She had a gleam in her eye and I knew that she was going to find out. She was ruthless like that. I can wait for the actuality of the true feelings between me and Draco…. Though I believe they are nothing more than friendship.

"Fine do whatever you want. I'm not getting in the way of this. Have fun."

"Ummm I'm still clueless guys. Care to cue me in on this?" Ron pleaded.

* * *

 **Okay guys, remember 2 reviews and you will get another chapter after a few days. More than 2 reviews you will have a new chapter up immediately. Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY We got 2 reviews! Grant it, they are both guests so I can't thank them properly, but still thanks! Okay, on with the story!**

"The person who likes you is," Hermione smiled, "Draco Malfoy."

My heart returned and decided to flip and freak out everywhere in my chest. No matter what I did it would not fucking calm down. I sat down on my bed in disbelief.

"Well I can see why you're speechless, he's gorgeous." Hermione joked. She punched my arm lightly. "But seriously do you like him back?" she clapped her hands together as she sat next to me.

"I don't know… I can't tell you how a crush feels or how love feels, because I have never felt those feelings before. My heart is doing gymnastics in my chest if that counts." I offered. My heart was still pounding, daring to leap out of chest.

"You are totally crushing after him. Is that why you guys always hangout in the gardens after dinner?" Hermione asked curiously. She leaned in slightly, as if it was a big secret.

"Wait how did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well Draco would always disappear in the Gardens after you, and you guys walk out at the same time. Only someone as stupid as Ron can't put two and two together." Hermione shrugged.

"Wait, how did you get Draco to confess his feelings towards me to you?"

"I just asked and then listened and watched. Even though he didn't audibly tell me, his body told me that he was totally in love with you." Hermione chuckled. "After I said, 'You totally are in love with him' his face went all red and his shoulders slumped in defeat. It was really cute, not to mention it gave away that he liked you without him actually telling me."

"Hey, let's keep this a secret. Between you and me. I want to see if by the end of the year if Draco will confess to me. Cool?" I asked. IF it was true, I am sure that Draco would want to tell me himself.

"Okay, this will be interesting. Secret between friends. Ron can remain clueless, it's cute when he's clueless." Hermione sighed.

"Do you know that Ron has a crush on you?" I asked.

She blushed profusely. "What no I didn't… he isn't very outward with his emotions so I had no clue… besides he's always playing a dumb video game."

"Yeah well he is. Obviously you like him too so have fun convincing him to go out with you." I smiled as she laughed.

"Alright I will." We hugged and she left.

I put on my PJ's and filled the rest of the swim paper work. I checked my phone and saw a text from Draco.

 _Did she tell you?_

 _No, I didn't want to know. So whoever it is, their secret is safe. I will just wait until they want to tell me their feelings._

 _Oh cool… well good luck with that! Good night Harry, sweet dreams._

 _Right back at you Draco_ _J_

Smiling, I shimmied under the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Yes I know, it's a short chapter. 1 more review and the next chapter will be very long. Its a promise and a deal. Review guys! If you want, you can check out my other stories. Also, who are your favorite youtube ships? I'm thinking about doing a fanfic about youtube ships... either let me know by reviewing or private message me! Either I cool with me. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I got a 3rd and 4th review quicker than I thought I would. Thank you** **Raven and Dagon** **and also** **ScottishLass8** **for your review!** **ScottishLass8** **asked their ages, Harry and Draco are 15. They are freshman in High School. With that question answered, here's your extra long chapter!**

2 weeks later

"Welcome to the swim team's first practice." Madam Hooch, the coach for all teams, beamed at us. "Get in the water and I'll decide you level by watching during the first two sets."

Having just learned the rules and the yards by reading the books Hermione gave me as well as Draco happily explaining them to me as well, I did the best I could and mostly followed what other people did. I was surprised with how easily I kept up with everyone.

"Great job today guys, tomorrow I will give you your lane buddies, remember team bonding is all this week so everyone you need to pack a weeks' worth of clothes and such and every night and any free time we have you will be spending it with your team mates. I don't know which senior wants to host it but please let your fellow team mates know."

"Okay." some guys answered. Madam Hooch left and we got dressed, I was trying my best to stare at a random floor tile the whole time. I did not want to get caught staring at Draco. I may like him, but I don't want to be bullied for liking a guy on the team and staring at him. Every once in a while it seemed like guys were purposefully acting gay. Naked around each other and… things… popped into my view… I saw Draco's amazing body though, it looks like he is built for swimming; he had broad shoulders, a six pack, and strong looking legs as well. I turned away and looked at the wall, trying to stop the heat rushing to my face. Hurriedly I got dressed in my clothes left the locker room as fast as I could.

"Alright boys, welcome to high school. Now we are going to stay in Fred's room tonight. George your room is tomorrow. Jody you're Wednesday, make sure your room is at least _livable_ this time. Roger you're Thursday. I'm Oliver, we will be in my room Friday. Duncan we are in your room Saturday. Sunday, if we feel like we aren't close enough, we will choose a person on Saturday. Deal?" Oliver, the captain, asked. Though it was more of a statement not a question.

Everyone nodded. We walked back to the dorms and grabbed Bags full of clothes and homework. After dinner we all followed Fred, bags in tow, to his room. I wasn't surprised to see comics, joke books, and prank books strewn all around the room. Something told me that George's room would be similar. I always wondered why those two were so funny, now I know why.

We stayed up most of the night and talked about anything that came in mind. A lot of us had similarities. I didn't speak that much though, I don't have anything fun to talk about. I sat next to Draco the entire time, trying not to be noticed. Draco spoke to me though, and ever since I told him that Hermione didn't tell me, also didn't sell him out, he's been more talkative and less Pacey.

Tuesday we did the same thing. It was weird waking up to a bunch of people in the same room fighting over the bathroom. I went to my dorm room because it was nearby and less crowded. I slipped back into Fred's room though and got dressed with everyone. We went about the school day like normal, swimming right after school. Then we went to Fred's room and transferred all of our things to George's room. The entire team ignored the house grouped table arrangements and sat at the same table. We ate dinner together and went to George's room. We stayed up most of the night and talked about our day and about swimming.

Jody's room was horrible! A complete mess. You couldn't see the floor. And hardly the dressers. But all the older guys smiled and said that they were happy that he cleaned. I don't know how a person can call this clean, but I don't want to find out what his dirty was. While everyone was talking about whatever it was, I cleaned his floor. Everything that looked dirty I put in an un-used hamper, to which Jody exclaimed that he'd never seen before, and everything clean I folded and put away. By the time the guys just got sleepy his room was completely clean. Well clean enough to look like someone lived there and tried to make it comfortable. It looked like a whole new room, and everyone applauded when I was done. Jody stuffed $20 down my pants saying thank you and playfully slapping my ass. I sat next to Draco and we all fell asleep soon after.

Oliver's room was neat. Not really clean but not messy either. We spent the _entire_ night joking around and talking about our day. It wasn't until 3:19 that we realized what time it was. We ended up sleeping through breakfast but we did eat lunch and spent the rest of the day together.

Sometime between lunch and dinner we slipped and snuck into Duncan's dorm room. His room was kind of messy, but not nearly as bad as Jody's room. That night the new guys, the freshman including myself, were introduced to the honest oval. We went around and were very honest with each other and answered questions that was said. If you didn't have an answer or didn't want to share then you could pass. I answered all the questions that didn't deal with family. I did not talk about my family situation at all. I didn't want any of them to know how abusive my cousin and aunt and uncle were, or that my parents died in a car accident. I really just didn't want Draco to know and be scared off… but there weren't really any questions about family so it was okay.

The next day

"Good Morning guys!" Oliver woke us all up.

Some guy groaned, the ones who were not morning people. Others stood right up and tried waking people up with Oliver.

"You know what? I don't think we bonded enough last night!" Fred said.

"I agree! We should go to a freshman's dorm and finish our honest oval!" George announced.

"I like that idea Fred and George. Alright, which freshman talked less?" Oliver asked.

Everyone said my name. Was it that noticeable that I didn't speak much? Oh well, at least I'll be sleeping in my bed instead of blankets on the floor.

"Okay fine we can have it in my dorm…. And I guess I'll talk more…" I said reluctantly.

Everyone cheered, Draco was the loudest. We went and ate breakfast. We all moved our stuff to my incredibly clean room. I never knew why Ron thought I was weird for having a clean room and now I know that it's because guys rooms aren't usually as spot less as mine is. Now I know why Ron is always astounded at the appearance of my room.

"Wow… now I know why you cleaned my room…" Jody said when he walked in. He was wide eyed while he looked around with everyone.

The floor was spotless, my bed was made, my dressers were clean, my desk was spotless, and the T.V. was free of dust. They all looked in awe at how clean it was, and how barren it was. Probably the messiest thing in my room was my enormous book pile next to my desk, and it was jagged and not straight.

"Hey at least people can see the floor and not have others pick up after than them." Duncan joked.

"Heyyyyy!" Jody exclaimed with a laugh. Everyone laughed, including myself.

So the boys set up their blankets when Draco whispered to me that he accidently forgot his. So I invited him to spend the night in my bed with me, to which he said yes.

Around 11 Oliver announced that it was the honesty oval time. We talked about not really serious topics and then it got really serious really fast.

"What event or events has made you a stronger person?" Someone asked. I listened to everyone, tearing up at a few sad stories.

Draco answered, "Well mine isn't as bad as you guys' but I think that me finally standing up to my over bearing father is making me a stronger person. My Dad expects me to do so many things, to be great, to be someone who I feel is just not me… so recently I told him who I am, what I feel, and to not expect what he's been expecting from me. Alright Harry go."

Draco asked me to go, and even though I was next anyway, I felt obligated to answer the questions because Draco asked. I looked at the floor and twiddled my thumbs while I talked. "Well, I've had multiple events… my parents died when I was a baby in a car accident, ever since I've been living with my abusive Aunt and Uncle and cousin. My aunt and uncle aren't physically abusive often, every once in a while, but they are mentally abusive. I've felt that I am literally nothing, that I don't matter, and that everyone can get on without me. My cousin, who is the same age as me, physically and mentally abuses me. He's tried drowning me a few times, he and his friends gang up on me sometimes, and every chance he gets he just engraves his parents words in my soul even more. I believe that I've become a stronger person because of these hardships and that I know how to cope with things." When I looked up everyone was crying. They all stood up and hugged me. Suddenly every tear I've held in for years came flooding out of my eyes. I felt relieved to finally tell someone. And we all just let the tears flow.

After the tears finally dried up we talked about a few more serious topics, some more crying happened, and then we all went to bed. I never knew that other boys could be so emotional. Draco climbed into bed with me.

"Hey, I'm sorry we all pushed you into talking. I can see why you're so reserved even when we talk by ourselves." Draco said, our faces inches apart.

"It's okay… I needed to tell someone eventually, otherwise I wouldn't be able to move past it. Besides I only answered because you asked me too." He blushed, causing me to blush as well.

"Why won't you answer who you like then?" Draco scooted closer soundlessly. His blush increased.

"Well…. Because it's difficult to say… besides you haven't told me who you have a crush on." My heart was skipping too many beats laying next to this beautiful blonde.

"Who I like is difficult to say." Draco looked away for a second. I could tell that he was making a decision in his head. "I'll tell you Friday in our usual spot. Then after you have to tell me who you like, deal?"

It was extremely quiet, except the soft snores coming from various people around the room. Jody snoring the loudest. We stared into each other's eyes, the blush on my face surely increasing.

"Deal." We smiled at each other and soon fell fast asleep like everyone else.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, it you have any questions just review it and I will answer it in the next chapter. Please don't be afraid to review! Also, was the chapter long enough, longer than what you expected, shorter than what you expected? When I finish making the next chapter I will update! Having a review or two in between then would be amazing! See ya in the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is a regular length chapter. Please enjoy!**

Harry's pov.

"Why won't you answer who you like then?" Draco scooted closer soundlessly. His blush increased.

"Well…. Because it's difficult to say… besides you haven't told me who you have a crush on." My heart was skipping too many beats laying next to this beautiful blonde. Without meaning to, I took in his scent. It was very soft yet somehow strong and distinct. It was like a water droplet from a waterfall, it was an amazing scent.

"Who I like is difficult to say." Draco looked away for a second. I could tell that he was making a decision in his head. The words soundlessly danced on his lips. When he made his decision he turned back to me, and nodded saying, "I'll tell you Friday in our usual spot. Then after you have to tell me who you like, deal?"

It was extremely quiet, except the soft snores coming from various people around the room. Jody snoring the loudest. We stared into each other's eyes, the blush on my face surely increasing. I scooted a tiny bit closer.

"Deal." We smiled at each other and soon fell fast asleep like everyone else.

We woke up in the morning and all the guys were rushing around trying to get their things together and get ready for school at the same time. All the Gryffindor's were extremely lucky, being in the same house. Slytherin's were somewhat lucky, being only across the side walk. Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's weren't so lucky. Draco laughed once everyone was gone, and he asked me to bring his things to dinner and the garden later so that he didn't have to run around as much as the other guys. I said yes, of course, and we went to breakfast together. Splitting up at the entrance, he went to the Slytherin table with his friends and I went to the Gryffindor table and met up with my friends.

The day went by extremely slowly, like a snail on its laziest day of the year. Snape's class especially. Even though Draco was there, Snape somehow made the hard class into hell. He reprimanded everything I did. A lot of the Slytherin's laughed, except Draco. He told his friends to shut up and pay attention to what they were doing. Which I was grateful for that. Lunch came by, Ron and Hermione commented on how fast I ate my food, which I thought I was eating it slowly. Everything seemed to just stand in time. Sooner or later, more like later, Dinner came. I brought Draco's stuff and put it under the table so no food would get on it. I ate dinner, as slow as I possibly could, waited until the time I normally left the table, and went outside to the garden's with a book.

Sitting on our bench, Draco's stuff next to me, I started reading. Not long after Draco joined me, he also had a book in hand, and we read our books. When it came time to go he grabbed his things. He hugged me goodbye, just as tight as last time, and we went our separate ways. I've always not liked going separate ways. But our hugs are really special to me, so I let it go and let us go the different ways we need to go.

It was one of the longest week, if not _THE_ longest week, I have ever experienced. The hours couldn't _possibly_ go on longer than they did. Days were more like _decades._ It was so _impossibly_ long that I thought I was an old man. But Friday did come. That day was somehow even longer than the rest. When we finally got into dinner I ate quicker than Ron when he accidently skips a meal.

I was the first one to our garden spot. So I waited in the cold. It was beginning to get warmer so spring must be around the corner somewhere. I sat down on our bench and waited some more. I even smelled a few flowers that were newly put in vases and set next to the bench.

Draco's Pov.

It was the shortest week I had ever experience. Hours went by like seconds. This week felt like two days. I seriously blinked and it was Friday.

I ate dinner as slow as I could, even though it was gone in what felt like seconds. I watched Harry excuse himself from the Gryffindor table and walk out of the cafeteria. Ron and Hermione ducked their heads into deep conversation. Hermione shook her head ferociously as Ron was talking. He probably is still in the dark about my feelings for Harry; and I respect Hermione for keeping it a secret.

I got up and threw away my food after excusing myself from the Slytherin table. Every step thudded heavily on the ground as I walked outside and into the brisk air. Slowly I walked to the entrance of the garden. This was it; make it or break it time. Staring at the grassy hedge for a moment I entered. Time almost ran at a normal speed as I walked in. It was silent, except for the wind blowing gently and rustling the trees and grass. I rounded the corner and saw the beautiful brunette that I loved so much, his emerald eye spotted me.

Harry's pov.

Finally Draco bounded the green ridges.

We didn't say anything at first… just stayed silent for bit. "It's you. I like you." Draco looked at me in surprise. Yes I was the one to speak first, to confess first. I looked away, sure that I was blushing redder than red. My face as agonizingly hot.

"I like you too." Draco said. I looked up and saw him blushing as well and smiling. He gently took my hand in his. We slowly got closer to each other, I could his beautiful white specks so clearly that I didn't notice that our lips were connected until he closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and let myself be wrapped up in the warmth of the kiss.


End file.
